Pouring Rain and Ice Cream Cones
by Ginevra-Summers
Summary: It's his mom's birthday. But no one at Dalton knows. And Kurt's fine with that. Really, he is.  So what happens when they find out? Or more importantly. When Blaine finds out?
1. Chapter 1

It's early in the morning, rain pouring and is dark out when Kurt wakes up. Gasping for breath and silently crying, Kurt realizes that yet again, it's another nightmare. He's getting really sick of them. Taking a deep breath, he swipes away the tears that have ran slowly down his face. Kurt picks up his phone up from the floor, squinting when the phone lights up. He reads 4:25 am. Knowing that sleep was practically useless, Kurt pushed back the covers of his bed, silently glancing at Jeff, Kurt makes sure he doesn't wake him before quietly walking to the bathroom.

After locking the door, Kurt walks to the mirror above the sink. Kurt is already cringing at the image presented in the mirror. Dark, red rimmed eyes, hair mussed, and _so_ not in a good way. Kurt silently goes through his moisturizing routine. Almost absentmindedly He vaguely remembers grabbing a Dalton sweatshirt that he knows belongs to Jeff, and some black jeans on the counter. He quickly puts them on. No hair spray. No fabulous outfit. He just doesn't care though. Today is different.

Sighing to himself, he walks back into the warm dorm room. Smiling slightly at Jeff practically hanging off his bed. Kurt moves to the end of his bed. He only needs one thing in the chest that is at the end of it. Glancing quickly at Jeff when the lid creaks. He clutches the blue covered photo album in his hand. Closing the door behind him, he walks down the corridor in Dalton.

Not having a destination in mind. Kurt just walks. He's not really surprised when he notices that he's in the warbler meeting room. Music has always calmed him down. Sitting on the couch, he opens the photo album. Staring at the first picture. In tiny aged writing "_Kurt and Me. Two years old_" is written beneath a picture of a blonde hair woman with a kind smile and bright blue eyes holding a child with the exact same blue eyes. They're both waving to the camera. He turns his eyes from the album and stares out the window. It's raining. Hard. And he hates it.

It reminds him of the woman in the picture. His mom.

It's been ten years.

Ten years exactly. Since that night. It was raining that night too. Some stupid driver that wasn't paying attention to the road that lost control of their car. Kurt can remember looking at his mom. Wondering why she was looking so scared. He can remember her saying I love you to him. The next Kurt remembers is waking up in the hospital with his dad clutching his hand. He remembers not understanding. Not understanding why his mom wasn't there. Why she wasn't there holding his hand too. When daddy tells him that his mom's with the angels, Kurt remembers thinking that his mom must've been real special for the angels to want her so bad. Kurt squeezes his eyes. Hoping that when he opens them again, the memories will be gone.

It was her birthday that night. Kinda ironic. They were coming home from Dairy Queen, because Kurt's mom had wanted ice cream. Burt was too tired to go with them. So it was just him and his mom.

Kurt remembers her. He remembers that she would sing to him whenever he was sad. He just knows that where he got his love for music. He remembers that she always smelt of raspberries. The scent that was just so unique. Whenever Kurt closes his eyes he can still smell it. He can imagine she's still alive.

Kurt's torn out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. Scrambling to answer the thing before it wakes anyone up, Kurt answers it. "Hello" He winces. His voice is hoarse from crying. "Hey Kiddo. I was just going to leave a message. Didn't expect you to be up this early" Burt's voice comes from the phone.

"Uh yeah. Hey Dad, I've actually been up for-"Kurt stops and glances at the time on his phone. 6:32 shines brightly back at him. He puts the phone back to his ear "For about two hours. What's up?" "I just wanted to check in. Make sure you were okay today. I know today is uh-"Burt pauses. Kurt knows he's collecting himself. "I won't be able to come to the cemetery today, works been piled up bad, but uh Carole can g-" Kurt cuts in "No. Dad, Carole doesn't need to come. I can go see mom by myself. I'm old enough." "Okay Kiddo. Just making sure. I know today isn't a fun day for you." Kurt sighs. "I'll be fine Dad, I gotta go. Class starts in like 45 minutes." "Okay Kiddo. Have fun. Love you" "Love you to Dad" Kurt hangs up the phone. So his dad won't be going with him. Kurt doesn't know why he's so irrigated by it. Maybe because it was supposed to be something that they did together.

Noting that the sky has lightened considerably. Kurt glances back out the window. Lost again in his thoughts.

He's interrupted by his phone. He glances down. It's a text from Blaine. "_Hey where are you?. Breakfast is out. You don't want to lose out on those fruit cups you love so much :) _He quickly texts back "_On my way_."

He doesn't want to change. He knows that's he going to get looks from people. But he can't seem to care.

So he heads down to the great hall. Knowing that Blaine and the other Warblers all there. Probably eating their weight in food.

When he arrives he can see Blaine looking for him. He smiles when he sees Kurt. He gets up as Kurt reaches the table. "Hey, I saved you a fruit thing. I had to fight Nick for it" He winks to emphasize that he's joking. Kurt smiles slightly. "Thanks for fighting Blaine, but I'm good today. He sits down ignoring the concerned look that's appeared in Blaine's eyes. But before Blaine can say anything, David turns to Kurt "Hey Kurt." He stops glancing at Kurt's face "Jeez dude you look dead, did you get ANY sleep last night?"

Kurt fakes a smile before answering. "Yeah David. I'm good. Just woke up really early. Dad phoned me." Speaking of phones. Kurt realizes he left his in the warblers practice room. After putting it down when Blaine texted him. Along with the photo album. Double shit.

Blaine looks surprised when Kurt mentions his dad. "Why was your dad calling you so early?" Okay. One thing Kurt Hummel does not like. And that's pity. He knows the second he tells Blaine the real reason. He'll get the pity stare. The 'I'm sorry about your mom. Here Have a pity look to make you forgot.' No. He doesn't want that. He doesn't need that. So he says the first thing he can think of.

"Oh it's just my mom's birthday. " Jeff cuts in. And fyi. Kurt is getting tired of getting cut off. "Oh. Did you tell your mom happy birthday?" "Uh no" Kurt said, shaking his head. "I'm going to go get my phone guys." Thad misinterprets what Kurt means. Smiling brightly he offers Kurt his phone. "Here, you can call her with my phone. Surprise her!" Kurt glances at the phone. "Uh. Thanks Thad but I'm good." Blaine frowns. "Kurt don't you want to call your mom? It's her birthday; I think she would like to hear from you." Kurt sighs.

Glancing around at every staring expectantly at him. Kurt knows he has to tell them. "I would guys. But that's kind of the problem." He raises his hand to cut off whatever Blaine was about to say. "You see. You can't exactly call someone _who's dead._" He doesn't wait for a reaction. He stands up and starts to walk away. Feeling a hand gently grasp his wrist he turns to see Blaine's shocked expression. He can read the questions in his eyes, But beneath that. There it is. The famous pity look.

"Kurt I-"

Kurt casts his eyes downward. He's not going to look at Blaine. Or any of the guys. Knowing that they're expressions are the exact same.

"Save it Blaine. I've heard it before and I'm not really in the mood to hear it again." With that said he tugs his wrist from Blaine's grasp and walks out of the hall. Ignoring the shocked boys behind him.

** Hey guys! This is my first Glee fanfic. This has been floating around my head for a long time but I finally just wrote it. It's a two shot. The next chapter will be Klaine all the way. They're not together yet. The next chapter will be out soon. I'm writing it as we speak. C:**

**The title is just something I randomly made. I might change it later. If you guys have ANY suggestions I'd be happy to consider them! 3**

**I know I'm supposed to be working on my SPN fic. And I AM working on it. Rest assured. I do apologize for making you guys wait so long for that. But I promise to update soon. And with a lengthy update just because I feel so bad. D:**

**Anyways. Thanks for reading my little fic. Its unbeta'd so if there are ANY mistakes. Let me know and I'll fix them. I love feedback so PLEASE tell me how I did? c:**

**I hope I portrayed Kurt okay. I've never written Glee before and I hope I did a good job 3**

**Thanks for reading!**

-Ginevra


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything associated with it.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Kurt takes a deep breath as soon as he's outside the door. He knows that Blaine is going to be right behind him. Maybe Jeff too. And he really does not want to deal with them right now. He doesn't want to deal with anything right now. He quickly walks towards the main entrance.<p>

When he reaches the door to the main entrance exit he hears Blaine's voice calling his name, asking him to slow down, but he ignores him and doesn't turn around. Hurriedly walking down the stairs he practically runs to his dorm house. He makes it to his door before he hears a "Kurt. Wait up!" And he knows that he can't ignore him.

Feeling Blaine's presence behind him, Kurt slowly turns around, He doesn't know what Blaine's thinking. What he's going to say. So he just opts to let Blaine have to first words. But Blaine's not talking either. He's just staring and Kurt. Flickering his eyes over Kurt's face.

"I- I don't know what to exactly say right now. Can I- Can I just ask why? Why you didn't tell me? Am I not important enough to know?" Blaine asks him in what seems like one breath. He's breathing heavily and Kurt can see the hurt in his eyes. Blaine's his best friend. Best friends are supposed to tell each other everything. Right?

Kurt's opens his mouth and he's talking before his brain can even catch up.

"Do you remember, when Nick's sister got cancer and the entire school knew about it within two hours?"

Blaine nods slowly.

Kurt sighs heavily "They treated him different Blaine. All of a sudden Nick was breakable. Fragile even. He wasn't the funny sarcastic Nick anymore. He was the one who you had to act different around. The one who you had to hold your tongue around. And you know what Blaine?."

Kurt doesn't let Blaine get a word in before he's talking again. "Nick hated it Blaine. Hated it. He hated that you guys treated him differently. Don't deny it Blaine. Because yeah. You did. You looked at it like he wasn't the same person. Just because you could. I didn't want that Blaine. I didn't and I still don't want it. I'm not different from anyone else. Yes, my mother is dead, but that does not change who I am. It doesn't make it all of a sudden breakable. Because I'm not"

Kurt is breathing heavily. He didn't mean to say all that. He feels bad, because yelling at Blaine isn't a fun to do. And when he focuses back on Blaine's face. He regrets it so much more. Blaine is looking like someone literally just came up to him and ripped out his heart.

"Kurt. " Blaine takes a deep breath, and blinks hard. And oh god, are those tears in his eyes? Blaine tries again "I-Kurt, God. I didn't mean to institute that you're breakable. That's the _last_ thing I want to do." He runs a hand through his gelled hair. A sign that Kurt has come to know that Blaine only does when he's nervous. "Kurt. I never meant to treat Nick like that. I- I didn't mean to. I figured that laughing around and being funny with him was the last thing he needed"

Kurt cuts in "The last thing he needed? Blaine. The last thing he needed was his friends to treat him like he's make of glass. Trust me. What he needed was the reassurance that he's friends wouldn't treat him differently. It was already changing at home. Why on earth would he want that same change at school?"

"I didn't realize you and Nick were such good friends" Blaine cuts in bitterly.

"No." Kurt says immediately. "We are not doing this. I don't care if you're mad. You are not taking this out on him or me. He needed someone and I was there. And we're going to get back on topic. Because we are waaaaay off of it Blaine. Yes. My mother is dead. Yes she's been dead for years. And No. I do not want to talk about it. Do I miss her? Yes. Every day. Do I think about her every single day? No. Because she wouldn't want that. She wouldn't want to spend my life missing her. She would want me to celebrate that while she's not here. I am."

He turns slightly to the side to open the door. "Also. To answer your question on why I didn't tell you Blaine. It's because I am tired of people looking at me exactly the same way they look at Nick. I'm tired of being known as the kid whose mom died. Because there is SO much more to me than that Blaine."

By the end of it Kurt's looking at Blaine with a blank expression on his face. He's done talking. Blaine can take from that what he wants. But he's done.

"I uh. I'm going to go. T-text me later Blaine." Ignoring the "Kurt-wait" He closes the door.

Leaning against the wall. Kurt realizes how just incredibly exhausted he is. The lack of sleep from the night before is catching up on him. A quick glance at the clock tells him his first class is in progress. But he just can't seem to care. Making the decision to skip school today. He walks to the bathroom and quietly changes into in his sleepwear. He just wants to sleep.

Climbing back into bed. Kurt closes his eyes and lets his mind go blank.

He's asleep within five minutes.

* * *

><p>When Kurt opens his eyes, it's insanely brighter out and he has to squint against it. The cause of his wake up call sheepishly looks towards him and grins. Jeff quickly picks up the lamp he had knocked over and walks over to the chair by Kurt's bed. "Hey. I'm glad you're up. I came in earlier to see if you were here and I just let you sleep. Feeling better?" At Kurt's nod, he continues. "Uh. Not to stress you out or anything but everyone uh. kinda knows about everything."<p>

"That bad?" And when Jeff only nods. Kurt groans and drops back into his pillow. Nothing else could go wrong today. It just couldn't.

But of course, the minute you say that, Something goes wrong.

"Jeff. Is Kurt awake yet…?"

Kurt's head snapped up when he heard David's voice. He was standing there with a sheepish looking Wes behind him. Wes opened his mouth first. "Hey Kurt, I just wanted to say sorry that we were kind of jerks to you. Oh! And sorry about your mom. You must miss her"

Jeff dropped his face into his hands while David just groaned and smacked Wes upside the head. Ignoring Wes' whine of "Ow. David. _That huuurt._" He looks toward Kurt, who is now sitting up. Staring blankly at Wes. "Ignore him Kurt. We just wanted to tell you that you can skip Warbler practice okay." At Kurt's slightly hesitant nod. David smiled brightly and dragged Wes out of the room yelling "Bye Kurt!"

Hearing Kurt's deep sigh. Jeff turns to him. "What's up?"

"This is exactly why I didn't tell anyone Jeff. I'm already being treated differently... I'm going to go take a shower. See you later Jeff"

"But—"

"Not now Jeff. I'll see you later"

"But Kurt—"

"Later Jeff."

And it's only after he knows that Jeff's gone. That he allows himself to break.

The day is almost done. The sky is streaked with pinks, blues and orange. Kurt's lying down in the grass outside of his dormhouse. He starts to doze off a little, feeling way too warm and comfortable, even if he is ruining his clothes. He doesn't care though. He's alone for once, in a place where he could block out everything that he'd seen and heard today.

He vaguely registered that someone was walking towards him but he made no effort to open his eyes and acknowledge them. Even though he was pretty sure he knew who it was. The other Warblers had come to him over the period of the day and had apologized to him. The only one he hadn't talked to was Blaine. Who he hadn't seen since their talk this morning in front of his door.

He tenses when he feels a warm hand rest on his shoulder. He can hear shuffling and something being put onto the grass. Kurt, knowing who it is he cracks open an eye, smiling slightly when he sees Blaine crouching down next to him. "Ah. The famous Dapper Warbler has finally come to pay me a visit. I promise I won't yell this time."

He hears Blaine quietly laugh. "Good to hear. I think I've been yelled at enough today." At Kurt's surprised look. He continues "I might've called Mercedes telling her how stupid I was earlier. And I might have got chewed by her. Remind me to never make her mad at me again?" At Kurt's soft laugh. He smiled at continued talking. "She might have also told me to me to stop being an idiot and come talk to you. And I am completely convinced that Mercedes _will_ come to end me if I don't. And bury my body in the woods."

Kurt laughed and using the hand Blaine offered, pulled himself up. Blaine didn't let go of his hand.

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Listen… I'm sor—"

"Don't Blaine. Just stop okay? You were upset. And you had every right to be. I should've told you and not let you find out the way you did."

Blaine stared at him. "Still Kurt. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. And make that comment about Nick-"

"Blaine. Just stop okay? We both said things we didn't mean to each other. But that's what friends do right? We fight and we make up."

"Friends..?" Blaine murmurs and glances at Kurt.

Before Kurt can decipher what that looks mean. He glances down. He can feel his eyes sting as he stares at that familiar blue covered album. He can feel Blaine come up behind him. "I found it in the practice room. I figured it was yours. I didn't look it in it, in case you were wondering. I promise"

Kurt didn't turn to look at him. He doesn't need to say anything.

Blaine reaches out and touches Kurt's face to make him look at him. Kurt has a watery smile on his face. "You know. It's okay to miss her." "I know."

Blaine closes the distance between them and engulfs Kurt in a tight hug. Wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, so secure. Blaine has no intention of letting go. He smiles when he feels Kurt wrapping his around Blaine's shoulders.

"I have no idea what else to say. Other than I really want to kiss you right now. "Blaine murmured, leaning a little bit closer, Kurt's eyes widen as he registered what Blaine has just said. "I know this isn't the best time Kurt. But the fight this morning. I just. I-I could've lost you and I don't think I could handle that-"He's cut off as Kurt tilts his head forward. Gently pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Kurt didn't know how long it lasted but when they gently pulled apart. Both were smiling. "There. Now you don't have to wait to kiss me" Is all Kurt can get out before Blaine pulls him in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>They end at the cemetery. The sun is just starting to go down and it's cold out. Neither of them cares.<p>

Blaine has an arm wrapped around Kurt's waist and they're sitting on the bench that's a few rows from where Kurt's mom is buried. Kurt has the photo album in his lap. It hasn't been opened.

Blaine's playing with Kurt's hair. They've been official for about an hour and it's surreal. He's wanted this for so long. They both have.

Kurt snuggles closer in, planting a small kiss on Blaine's throat as he relaxes into his arms. Blaine freezes. This is something so intimate.

Kurt takes a deep breath. Feeling Blaine squeeze his hand, he leans in towards him before beginning.

"It was raining. I remember because I was scared that my new boots were going to get ruined. Even at eight years old I was fashion conscious." Hearing a soft laugh from Blaine, Kurt smiles a little before continuing. "We were going to Dairy Queen. She wanted ice cream. And she managed to convince my Dad that one ice cream cone couldn't hurt." Kurt laughs humorlessly. "We were about two blocks from it when the car struck us. It was some guy in a truck that wasn't paying attention. And he lost control. She knew. She knew she wasn't going to survive Blaine. So she looked at me and she told me that she loved me. But the way she said it? She was saying goodbye." Blaine takes Kurt's hand in his own and lays a light kiss against his knuckles before pulling him tighter against his chest.

Blaine opens his mouth. He shuts it again. "God," Blaine breathes. "I'm so sorry. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I wish you didn't have to go through that" He tightens his hold on Kurt waist. "I know that I can't say anything. But I'm sorry." Kurt just nods slightly. He doesn't need to say anything.

Feeling Blaine shift behind him, Kurt turns to look into Blaine's eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Kurt says. Mimicking his smile. "Yeah I'm okay"

And he is.

* * *

><p>First thing, I want to thank everyone that reviewed. I am absolutely blown away by the response of this fic. So I thank you ALL for the reviews the alerts. You guys made my week 3<p>

I hope I did the characters justice. I had a little trouble with Blaine but I think I did alright.

Again. If you see any mistakes, just let me know and I'll fix them.

Thank you again SO much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it 3

-Ginevra.


End file.
